Snow Boots
by BornThisWay
Summary: ONE SHOT How did Lilian Garcia REALLY injure her knee while skiing? Pairing of Lilian Garcia and Chris Benoit, Fluff at its best. Please RR, feedback is always greatly appreciated


**A/N – Fluffier than an Easter Bunny on Easter Sunday, this was just begging to be written. **

**I disclaim, I own neither Lilian or Chris .. though my birthday is only two weeks away and if someone would like to give me Mr. Benoit I won't object ...**

**Hope this passes muster, it didn't turn out how I wanted but oh well .. R + R Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want some help there?"

Lilian Garcia glanced up as a shadow fell over her, a broad smile spreading across her face. Before her stood her friend of seven years, her boyfriend of five and her husband to be having a laugh at her expense as she struggled with the buckles on her new ski boots. "They're so hard to put onnnn ..." She whined loudly. "Who makes these things?!"

"Well, I'm sorry they're not the black knee highs with the 4 ½ inch heel you're used too sweetie," He chuckled softly. "We tend to do things a little differently here in Canada." Kneeling down to her height he buckled her skis to her boots, tucking the leg of her suit inside. "Let me help you."

"I'll be fine," she protested in laughter. "Chris!! Lemme go, I can do this!!"

Snorting, Chris watched as his fiancée tried to strap on her skis. "Lilian?"

"Ssh!" She said playfully, wagging a finger in his direction. "I'm concentrating!"

Laughing loudly now, he held up his hands in surrender and leaned back on his haunches. "Okay, okay. Have it your way."

"Thank you."

Sticking her tongue out at him she caught a snowflake on the tip of her nose, shivering as it melted, the water trickling down her face. Chris smiled at her fondly, his eyes warming at the sight of her sitting in the snow, snowflakes drifting down to stick in her hair. Reaching forward he brushed a flake off of her shoulder, fingers lingering behind as he looked at her longingly. In that instant, he'd never seen anything look so beautiful. "You look so unbelievably gorgeous right now."

"Huh?"Her fingers worked quickly to fix her laces, frowning in concentration as she bit her lower lip softly, trying to maneuver the buckles. Leaning back she smiled triumphantly as she snapped them shut. "What was that Chris? Sorry, I was trying to figure these darn things out."

"Nothing, Li." Standing now he offered her a hand, reaching down to hoist her up beside him. Shaking her head she swatted his hand to the side, scooting away from him. "Let's hit the slopes, it's going to take me a while to teach you how to make it down the hill without you falling on your cute little behind."

'Jerk," she retorted as he smirked at her shocked expression. "That hurt! I'm a good skier!"

"I didn't know they had snow in Madrid," he teased softly. "Here I was thinking you sat around drinking Cortado and eating Sopapillas all day."

Her eyes widened at his banter, wondering where the mild mannered Chris Benoit she had met seven years ago was hiding. "Pendejo,"she muttered, rolling her eyes. Sighing reluctantly she offered him her hand now, which he accepted. "Little help dear?" She asked sweetly, batting her lashes.

He opened his mouth to agree before he examined her suspiciously. "What are you up to Garcia? I know that face, it's not good."

"Mi?" She gasped slightly, holding her hand to her mouth in an innocent 'who, me?" fashion. "Never."

"Don't think I'm not watching ... two eyes on you at all times, Li." Bending forward he gently grasped her forearms and lifted her up, only to have her shift her weight causing him to tumble head first into the drift she was resting against. Bursting with giggles, Lilian slapped a hand to her knee as Chris pulled his head out of the pile of snow, his eyelashes dusted with flakes, cheeks red with cold.

"Two eyes at all times, Li," She mimicked through her laughter. "Two eyes."

Groaning, he shook his head. Flakes of snow came flying in all directions, the snow that was falling lightly before streaming down heavily now. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," she replied flippantly, bringing her face to his. Using her thumb she wiped away the icicles that dusted his brow. "Not as lucky as you are for having me." Smiling sheepishly she kissed his softly on the cheek, enjoying the way he closed his eyes and lent himself to the moment. "Don't you ever forget it."

"Like you'd ever let me," he grumbled in jest. Glancing up at the sky he took in the dark clouds forming overhead, wincing at the menacing picture they drew as they sat on the horizon. It was growing late, and if they didn't get started now, they'd never get going. "I don't like the look of those clouds Lilian, do you want to call it a day? The wind is really picking up out here ... "

"No way!" She pouted sadly. Jumping up she began to speed away, carving sharp circles in the soft powder with her new skis. "We haven't even started!"

Uneasily Chris nodded. Why was the awkward feeling in his heart choosing this moment to make its debut? Something wasn't right. Swallowing hard, he pushed down his gut feeling and started to chase after her. "You're on Garcia!"

"Oh yeah, you might wanna hurry!" She called over her shoulder.

"And whys that Lilian?"

"Cos," she joked, flashing him a huge smile.

"Last one to the bottom has to room with Big Vis for a week!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it's almost time to head back." Chris commented, observing the sky. Strangely enough, the majority of skiers who had been doing the runs moments earlier had vanished, the ominous black and purple sky a warning at best. A rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance, causing the current United States Champion to grab Lilian's hand so they could head to the lodge just a few feet in front of them. "Let's go inside Li."

"But Chris!" She pleaded with wide eyes. "We never get to do this sort of stuff! One more run, okay? I love being out here with you, it's just so peaceful." Squeezing his hand in hers she gave her best puppy dog face, sucking down lightly on her bottom lip. "There's a black diamond run over the side of this hell, please?!"" Studying her face silently he rolled his eyes, knowing that no matter what she said he would give in, even it it was against his best judgment.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I don't want anything to happen to you. It's getting pretty wild out here "

"I'm sure."

Studying the sky again, the Rabid Wolverine drew in a tired breath. He knew when he was beaten. "Okay, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris?! Chris, where are you??!!" Lilian's voice was hinged with uncertainty as she struggled to navigate her way around the trees at the top of the diamond run. The flurries were coming down thick and fast and she was feeling slightly disorientated. The wind was almost as gale speeds now, whipping her face and making it hard to hear. Flailing blindly toward a figure near her she began to babble frantically. "Christopher Benoit if you're not beside me by the time I count to three ..."

"Li? Stay right where you are, just keep talking and I'm going to come to you." Burying his chin down as far as he could Chris strained to hear anything, let alone his fiancée. That familiar uneasy feeling was returning to the pit of his stomach, his nerves rattled. They had to get out of here. The ski lift had dropped them at the top of the run only for a massive bolt of lightening to open up the sky. Lilian had been spooked, and she'd stumbled off the track somewhat. "Just keep talking to me Lilian, I'll find you, I promise."

"Uh, now would be good?" She said with a nervous shiver. "It's getting cold out here ..."

"Honey, we're out skiing, it's bound to get a little cold. Once we start moving again you'll be fine." Getting just a little irritated Chris shoved a branch out his path, recoiling when it snapped back to hit him in the face. He could hear her, but he couldn't see her.

"I can't see you ... Chris ... " As dusk began to settle, a further blanket of cloud rolled across the escarpment. Worry began to creep into the petite Diva's voice as she turned around trying to locate her fiancée. "What if we don't make it back?"

"It's barely 5pm Li, we'll make it down the hill and get back to the lodge. I'll even take you into town and buy you some new boots tomorrow, okay? Surely that has to make you to feel a little better. "

"Boots?" Her voice perked up instantly. "Black ones?"

"Li, you have, at last count, eight different pairs of black boots," he grinned to himself. "No more."

"No more black boots?" She asked in disbelief. "What's the point in going back down there then?"

"What do you mean what's the poi .. " He swore, and then everything was quiet.

"... Chris?" It sounded like she was about to cry. The doubt in her voice was growing by the minute as the snow came down increasingly harder. "I want to get outta here."

"Hey hey hey," Chris soothed suddenly, popping up from behind her to grab her shoulders. "Relax sweetie I'm right here." Sighing with relief, Chris said a prayer as he finally found his girlfriend. She looked so vulnerable, something he hated to see. "C'mon, lets get you back down to the lodge, alright?"

Turning around the blonde ring announcer visibly relaxed. Eyes shining, she quickly hugged her fiancée who kissed her forehead softly before stopping to scan the horizon. Everywhere he looked there are trees, seemingly preventing them from heading down the track safely. "Okay," she sniffed slightly, grabbing on to his arm like a vice. "Let's go."

"You might have to let go of my arm for that to happen," he chuckled softly as she shook her head in disagreement. Slipping off one of his gloves he lifted her chin and made her eyes meet his. "You have to be strong for me Lil. I know you're scared, but we're going to have to work together to get out of here." Stroking his face his cool eyes pleaded with hers, his calloused hand calming her slightly. "I won't let anything happen to you, we're going to get down that hill and I'm going to give you the best foot rub ever."

"And then I get my boots?" Smiling shyly her cheeks flushed pink, a hot blush spreading over her face as face as Chris examined her intently.

Laughing loudly, Chris slipped his glove back on and kissed her briefly. "Yes Lilian, then you'll get your boots."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should go skiing more often."

Chris raised an eyebrow in her direction as they trawled across the snow. They'd discovered a path that would lead them directly down the hill and were now heading now it cautiously."Seriously?"

"Sure," she grinned tightly. "It's just beautiful out here, and there is no one I'd rather share this with than you."

"Stop it," he blushed in embarrassment. He still wasn't used to the way she complimented him constantly, and as much as he knew it made her happy he wished she wouldn't. There was nothing special about him, at least in his opinion, except the beautiful woman he called his fiancée by his side.

"Nope. I like telling you little things like that. Even though you pretend you hate it I know it makes you happy." Even in the dim light she could see his toothless grin, and instinctively she laced her fingers through his. The lightening had stopped for the moment, but the snow was still falling down. It was almost pitch black out now, and they both realised they had to hurry and get back down the hill. Without even noticing they both picked up speed, now lighting gliding over the powder. They could see the lodge now, the bright lights shining through the white blanket that surrounded them.

"You're a weird one, you know that Garcia?" He smiled fondly.

"I know .. arghh!!!" Chris felt himself being launched forward on top of Lilian as the Diva stumbled and fell to the ground, clutching her knee. Her chilling scream echoed through the air, causing a sheet of snow to tremble precariously above the ridge they were under. Hearing her whimper loudly, he rolled off of her and leaned over her protectively. Tears of pain were streaming down her cheeks as she grabbed again at her knee, desperately clawing at the material of her snow suit to try and see what was wrong.

"Lilian? Lilian, honey, what's wrong??"

"I tried to go over that little bump of powder," she sobbed brokenly through her tears. "And .. and ."

"Ssh, it's okay Li, calm down, just take it slowly," he soothed, cradling her face in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong and we'll go from there okay?"

Sucking in a breath, Lilian nodded tiredly and tried to choke out a response as waves of pain began to roll over her body. "I should ... the binding should have let go of my foot, but it didn't and my knee popped."

"Alright Li," Chris smiled softly, letting go of her gently to take off his jacket. Lifting her ever so slightly he wrapped the jacket around her and looked to her knee which was swelling fast. Swallowing, the Smackdown Superstar unbuckled her skis and tossed them to the side. Straightening out her other leg from underneath her, he winced as she grimaced in pain, her sobs subsiding but her breathing becoming more and more frantic as the pain became more intense. Worriedly, he looked up at the shelter, which was only a hundred feet away. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Groggily she nodded, but he knew she was struggling already. The pain was evident across her face as she clenched her eyes together to try and block out the suffering. Her body began to shake slightly, the shock and the cold getting to her quickly as she lay in the snow. "I can hear you Chris," she mumbled faintly. "Boots ... "

"Boots?" He asked in confusion. "Your boots are hurting your leg?"

"Pressure," she mumbled awkwardly. "Pressure on my knee. Take them off?"

His heart burned at the sight of her in so much agony. "No honey, I can't take your boots off. I'm going to go and get you some help."

"No!" She protested weakly. "Don't go Chris."

"I have to get you help Li," He said comfortingly, looking to the lodge behind them. "As much as I want to I can't carry you out of here, I might hurt your knee even more."

"But .. sore," she whispered softly. He blinked back tears of frustration, wanting to help her but at te same time knowing that short of going to get her some help there was nothing he could do. "Don't go."

Eyes glassy now she could see she was struggling to stay focused, she was going into shock. "Okay Lilian," he murmured quietly, gathering her to him. His tears dripped onto her cheeks now, the salty taste dissolving on her lips. "I'm not going to go."

"Good ..." Grimacing again she tried to speak, teeth chattering in the cold. Even wearing her fiancées jacket had no effect as she struggled to fight off the cold and impending sleep. "Chrissy?"

"Yeah Li?"

"I love you," she said honestly. "When we get out of here, we're going straight to a courthouse..."

Shaking his head he decided to humour her, figuring she was delusional. Leaning over her now he had her laugh in his lap, her knee elevated slightly against the powder around it. "I love you too ... but why are we going to the courthouse Garcia?"

"Because," she choked out hoarsely. "I don't want to spend another day away from you."

"Lilian," he frowned, shivering in the thin shirt he had been wearing under his jacket. Brushing the snow flakes off of her cheeks he kissed the tip of her nose, trying to distract her from the pain she was feeling. "We do spend every day together, bar when I'm working."

"I know." Reaching for his hand she grasped it firmly, wanting to close the gap between them. A flash of movement in the foreground caused Chris to glance up at a team of lodge staff running toward them with a stretcher, having heard Lilian's screams when she fell. "But ... "

"But what?" He encouraged softly. "C'mon Lil, tell me what you're thinking honey."

"I want to go to the courthouse, tomorrow," she said carefully, trying to put her thoughts into words. "Because I want to marry you, right now. I don't want to spend another day without you with me."

"Really?" The team of workers had converged upon them now, gently moving Chris aside so they could strap Lilian onto the stretcher and get her inside.

"Really," Lilian replied firmly, groping for his hand. He found it, his eyes meeting hers. "Will you marry me tomorrow?"

"Li," His voice drifted off, shocked at the passion in her eyes. "I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do." Pushing the rescue team out of the way he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She winced as he unknowingly placed pressure on her knee, but smiled bravely and looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Great," she grinned weakly, the cold becoming to much for her to bare. "But ..."

"But what Li?" He asked worriedly, thinking she had suddenly changed her mind. "What's wrong?"

She paused, and looked up at him cheekily with a gleam in her eye.

"Can I get my new boots first?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.


End file.
